Fran's Holiday Treatment
by Berufura
Summary: Fran has been in a long holiday. Too bad, he got bored too easily, until he found an advertisement that will turn his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Chatting with a Stranger

**Fran's Holiday Treatment**

by** Berufura  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

All characters belong to Akira Amano.

**Chapter 1**: Chatting with a Stranger

* * *

That day...

It was our first conversation, ever. We didn't know each other. We weren't meeting face to face. We weren't hearing our voices either. It wasn't that beautiful. It was just...

Annoying.

* * *

_Flashback_

After attending college for months, I am on a long holiday. It's heaven. I like holidays. No homework and no part time job. Some people like to take up a part time job during holidays, but for me, holidays are holidays. My savings will treat me well. No holding back when buying anything.

I get bored too easily. I don't really like malls, to be honest. Hanging out won't help to relieve my boredom, so I decided to surf the internet until something popped up in my window. I thought it was some kind of advertisement, but it caught my eye. It's a chat-with-a-stranger website. I clicked on it with confidence.

I wouldn't reveal my true identity, though. I'd lie if they asked. But, wouldn't it be fun to chat with people you don't know? Click.

* * *

You: hi

Stranger: ciao~

You: italian?

Stranger: sort of

You: oh. Asl?

Stranger: 24 m italy

Stranger: you?

You: 22 m bleurasia

Stranger: liar

Stranger: where in the world is that?

Stranger: it doesn't exist, stupid

You: I lied

Stranger: as expected from a peasant

You: peasant?

Stranger: yea, isn't that clear?

You: umm... I'll disconnect

Stranger: wait

Stranger: I've got something to say

You: ...

You: hurry up, I'm going to disconnect

Stranger: I'm a prince. Remember that, peasant! Ushishishi!

Disconnected.

* * *

I couldn't believe the conversation was that short. I wanted to chat more, but not with that weird guy who claimed to be a prince or something. So, to add more fun, I'd say that I'm a female if the stranger is a guy, and vice versa.

* * *

Stranger: konnichiwa

You: what does that mean?

Stranger: it means good afternoon

You: oh

You: good afternoon

Stranger: so, asl?

You: 22 m bleurasia

You: hbu?

Stranger: 18 f japan

You: cool

Stranger: no, it's summer here

You: no, I mean cool

Stranger: you're weird

Disconnected.

* * *

Just before I said "you're the one who's weird", she disconnected. And so, that female/male trick doesn't work when the stranger asks first. I needed to be careful, hmp.

* * *

You: hi

Stranger: hi

You: asl?

Stranger: 24 m italy

* * *

I gulped when I saw that. Is he the fake prince earlier? Well, I can lie. I can trick him. Let's continue the conversation.

* * *

You: are you a prince?

Stranger: of course! You must be the one of my peasants

You: aren't you going to ask who I am?

Stranger: go on introduce yourself, peasant

You: tch

You: fine

You: 20 f blowrasia

Stranger: really, it doesn't exist, stupid peasant

Stranger: are you the bleurasian earlier?

You: no. I'm a blowrasian

Stranger: ushishishi, you're a funny liar

You: thanks?

Stranger: yea

Stranger: now, tell me your true asl

You: you'll doubt me no matter what

Stranger: the prince always knows whether it's right or it's wrong

You: fine

You: 20 m france

Stranger: france eh?

You: doubt me again?

* * *

The conversation paused for a while. I almost disconnect it, but then...

_Stranger is writing_

* * *

Stranger: you're not lying

You: how do you know that I'm not lying?

Stranger: I've located your IP address

You: what?

Stranger: ushishishi

You: you have such resources to locate me?

You: are you a police or stalker or something?

Stranger: actually mafia

You: now you're lying

Stranger: the prince never lies

Stranger: want some other evidence?

You: okay then, who am I?

* * *

He gave another pause. This time longer, but I didn't want disconnect. I wanted him to give me proof.

_Stranger is writing_

* * *

Stranger: give me your e-mail first

You: for what?

Stranger: just give it, peasant

Then I gave it to him. Not my active email, though. Just the email I use for playing games through Fakebook.

* * *

Stranger: hmm...

Stranger: sent

You: should I open it?

Strenger: what do you think?

You: k, wait

* * *

I logged in to my email and saw a new mail on it. It's from him, that fake prince, i suppose. I clicked that, and then I suddenly jumped out. He really is a stalker! An expert one! Damn it, he got my photo, along with all my personal data. That was the thing he sent to me. Now my cover has blown up.

* * *

You: are you sure it's me and not someone else? You might be wrong

Stranger: I'm sure

You: ...

Stranger: so, Fran?

You: hmph

Stranger: ushishishi

Stranger: my name's Belphegor

Stranger: you can call me Bel

You: I don't care

Stranger: you have to care, because I'm a prince

Disconnected.

* * *

He's scary. I don't want to use this chatting website ever again. I don't want to meet him again. Geez.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author's note:

A short one. Kind of weird story, but... inspiration can come anytime, anywhere, right? This thing's suddenly popped up into my mind because one of my classmates played om*gle. Anyway, please rewiew! Good and bad reviews are totally welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2: Varia the Mafia

**Fran's Holiday Treatment**

**Chapter 2: Varia the Mafia**

In a certain mansion at Sicily, there live 5 mafiosos; Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, and the last and the younger one, Bel. They are known as an assassin squad of Vongola, named Varia. They hadn't been in a mission for a couple months, until Xanxus received a call from his father, the ninth Vongola. The ninth said that he has a mission for Varia. It's not being held in Japan this time, but in France.

Of course, when Bel heard that news, he smirked like a psycho. He knew that that kind of mission isn't going to be long, but he insisted to stay a little longer in France. The ninth commanded them to go to France as soon as possible. So, they were going to France that night.

_One week later_

"Ushishishi... The prince wants to stay in France a little longer. You peasants can go back without the prince," said Bel to the rest of Varia.

"Meanie~ I want to stay here a little longer too. I don't want to go home yet. We're just finished the mission you know~" Lussuria replied. "Moreover, it sounds romantic when you're in France~"

Bel raised one of his unseen eyebrows, stating that he doesn't agreed. "No, go home already. The prince doesn't want to stay with peasants."

"Ohh come on, Bel. At least give me another room~" Lussuria slides his knee towards Bel while holding his hands together, showing that he needs Bel's help. "Oh, or, or, Squ-chan~" said Lussuria again as he slides his knee towards Squalo, with the same gesture. Just, this time he uses puppy eyes technique. But he failed. He uses a pitch black glasses, remember?

"VOOOOIII! Don't ask me, ask that jerk boss!" Squalo swung his swords recklessly back and forth, up and down.

Lussuria knows he doesn't need to say it again to his boss, Xanxus. He just blinked at him twice, and smiled widely. Xanxus doesn't bother himself to look at the flamboyant creature in front of him, of course. And the absolute word come out from his mouth is..., "No."

"Mou~ why this life is so unfair to me~" Lussuria pouted. But then he jumped out and hugged Squalo from behind. "But at least we're still together, right, Squ-chan!~" And that makes Xanxus death-glared at Lussuria for the whole day.

* * *

"Ushishishi... Now the prince is all alone. Time to get some fun! Ushishishi..."

Bel pushed some buttons on his phone and called a certain peasant.

Fran: hello?

Belphegor: ciao~ remember me?

It was a little silence because Fran was memorizing the latter's words.

Fran: ah, the Italian fake prince, fake mafia, and stalker, am I right?

Belphegor: how dare you!

Fran: so I was right. What do you want?

Belphegor: I want to meet you, peasant.

Fran: meet me? How?

Belphegor: hmm, you'll see, ushishishi...

And then, Bel hung the phone up.

* * *

As time passes by, Bel changes his clothes into a purple and black striped shirt, hanging chains on his jeans, and also wearing black canvas shoes. He was ready for having a dat-, _cough_, I mean, visiting his boyfr-, _uhm_, new friend, Fran.

He was calling for a taxi outside the hotel, but like hell he wanted to wait. He's a prince afterall. The taxi had not come yet, while Bel was getting sick of waiting. It's been 5 minutes since the prince called for taxi. He can no longer wait anymore, so he called for another vehicle. This time, he used a jet. A jet plane for the prince.

_Meanwhile in Fran's home_

"Dammit, why am I suddenly having a bad feeling? Tch," Fran clicked his tongue. "Maybe it's better to get a shower to calm myself."

He has the habit to wear his clothes inside the bathroom right after having a shower. And when Fran open his bathroom door; wooosshh... "What the hell," Fran turn back to see what happen, and then he let his mouth open a bit. A big wind blew into Fran's bathroom, and what he could see was a jet plane that's stopping right in front of a closed small window of Fran's bathroom. Suddenly, a man that's wearing a weird tiara flew from the jet plane and broke through the small window. "Ushishishi..."

Fran almost gasped, but he didn't because he's really, really unemotional. "Something saved me from being naked," Fran sighed in relief. No longer after he sighed, he ran to grab the nearest phone to call 911, and he did.

"Hello";

"I think a prisoner has escaped from the place he should be and now he's laughing like a psycho in my house";

"He brought a jet plan-";

Belphegor grabbed the phone and turn the phone off. He started to laugh again, "ushishishi... No escape, Greeny."

'_Greeny?_'

Bel coughed, he scanned the green haired boy which is having a wet hair. "I think that's not a great name. Hmm... What's green and slimy, like you?"

'_Slimy?_'

"Ushishishi! The prince now know the perfect nickname for you, peasant! Froggy!"

'_Prince, peasant, froggy? What the hell?_' To Bel's amazement, Fran's reaction was only giving a deadpan to him since the time he comes.

"What? Aren't you happy that the prince comes? Aren't you surprised, _Froggy_? Or, are you afraid? Shishi..." Bel smirked.

"Who's prince and who's froggy? Hmph, I don't care. You broke my window and now you should pay for it," said Fran. Still, with his monotone look.

Suddenly, Fran remembered something. Something that was ridiculous but now it is horrifying,_ "I want to meet you, peasant," _that was what the stalker said!

"Are you the stalker?"

"I have more pride than a stalker, I'm a mafia. Ushishishi..."

"What is a mafia doing in my house if he isn't mad?"

"To enjoy my holiday? Yeah, that is why."

Fran started to scan the said mafia. He has a messy blond hair and a tiara on it, he wears a striped shirt and a black jacket, and he also wears a shiny black boot. The most important thing, Fran think he has a very handsome face, even though his eyes were covered by his bangs. Thanks to his ability to control emotion, he didn't blush.

"Why are you wearing tiara? Are you a girl? Then you can just call yourself a princess," said Fran. He has a sharp tongue, as always.

"Idiot, you just don't understand, peasant. This is a crown," Bel pointed his finger to his tiara.

"Oh, really? Then, what kingdom are you from?"

"From... Uh, I didn't really care about the name of my kingdom. Moreover, the people in there are just trash. I killed them all, ushishishi..."

"Okay then, from now on, I'll call you fake prince."

"Hey, watch your mouth, I'm not fake! I'm the real one! Call me Bel-senpai."

"Senpai? What's that means?"

"Senpai means senior, I knew it when I was having a mission in Japan. I think it's cool to be called like that, ushishi.. But too bad I didn't have a junior. So here I am, finding my junior."

"Your what? Tch, I don't want to call you senpai. Ever. Now, go away. Oh, but don't forget to leave your money here to fix that window."

"The prince is not going to give up~ shishi... Okay, the prince will stay here until his holiday ends!"

"Who gives you permission to sta-"

Bel clapped his hand and like a real prince, his royal backpack fell from the sky. Uh, actually fell from the jet plane.

"I'll sleep here," Bel pointed to Fran's only room.

"No, you can't, fake prince," Fran tried to prevent him from entering his room.

"Call me Bel-senpai!"

"Urgh."

Their face was so close that Fran can't think of anything anymore. Then Fran gave up, but still...

"Heh. No, you can't, Bel-senpai."

"Ushishi, good Froggy," Bel patted Fran's head that was getting dry now. "Why can't I? The prince always gets what he wants."

"...Because you're not a prince for me," a simple word that actually made Fran's mind betrayed his own heart.

Bel's grin and smirk rightly faded away from his face. He felt... so unprincely. Unprincely, unroyal, unrespected, and all '-un'. Fran couldn't help but saw his senpai's face, and he could feel bad about that.

"Err, okay, you can sleep on the couch, Bel-senpai."

And with that, their holiday becomes happier and more colorful than before ...maybe?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hello readers! It's been a while since the last time I update the story. Well, uh, it's not like I want to discontinue the story, but I'm having a bad relationship with the time. Haha. I'm still trying my best to continue my stories! But it will take time, so please be patient, ok? Also, I want to apologize because I'm sure I'm using bad English, grammars, and all. Ah, one last thing, please review, will you? *blink***


End file.
